Computerized systems enable users to enter their addresses for receiving a shipment. Users may enter their address in many forms (street name, apartment name, apartment number, city, etc.). However, sometimes users input incorrect information. For example, sometimes a user may misspell a street name or include an incorrect numeral as part of a street address. Other times, a user will input correct information, but that information will be non-standard and thus difficult to properly map or locate for sending to other systems (e.g., to a delivery worker's device). For example, a user may input a postal code but may only include the first digits of the postal code (and not the remaining digits of a full postal code number), or a user may enter an abbreviation for a street name that is not a standard abbreviation. As a result, this address information may be difficult to map or locate for sending to other systems.
Current address correction systems may provide for correction of misspellings and may standardize non-standard address input. Current address correction systems may also provide a user interface for entry and storage of multiple addresses and may allow for display of a corrected address for the user. For example, a user may enter a shipping address for an online purchase of a product, and current corrected address systems may fix or correct the shipping address for display to the user before the user approves and subsequently completes purchase of the online product. In this instance, a user may be able to review and approve the corrected address before proceeding to the next step of the online purchase. However, current addresses correction systems are limited in the user interfaces that may be displayed to a user and are limited in the type of errors in input address information that they may be able to detect and correct. Furthermore, current address correction systems are unable to analyze address information over time to determine patterns for automatic correction of new address input.
Therefore, what is needed is a system that is capable of enabling receipt of an address from a user (e.g., via a website form, via a mobile device, or from a user database). Further, what is needed is a system that will consider an address and determine whether the address is abnormal in any way. This may include comparing addresses against maps, known location information (e.g., names, apartment names, etc.), and checking the spelling of addresses. Finally, what is needed are improved methods and systems for automatic address correction to check for patterns to determine common mistakes that users make and to develop patterns for automatic correction of future addresses.